Ultimate SpiderMan
by Ultimate Marvel Naruto
Summary: Peter Parker finds Venom earlier than depicated in the Comics, and finds out about Hank Pym, and spies on Captain America locating him, and stows away aboard a plane. He arrives and fights both Giant-Man and Captain America, is taken into S.H.I.E.L.D.


A black figure sat on top of an airplane as It flew towards his destination. A tongue whipping out in the wind as one thought was being thought over and over again. Revenge, he would tear that fool apart for what he did to her. She was so beautiful and he tried to kill her. That didn't sit to well with the webbed wonder as she had helped him out with his shoulder, and he had gained a small crush on her. He read the papers after it happened and felt all of his emotions break loose, he found a diary of his dad's and that told of the suit that would increase his abilities ten fold at least and Pete couldn't resist. He felt strong enough to take out whoever he needed to. He had no use for web fluid now and simply used the black suit to latch onto the plane. He had watched Captain America locate the bastard and then jumped onto the plane. He could see the look of terror on the bastard's face as he ripped his legs off.

1 hour skip.

He was now over Chicago and had no need for the plane, so he simply jumped off and the suit made a cape like parachute and slowed his fall. He hit the ground and broke off full speed around Chicago. "Hank Pym, come out where ever you are!" He exclaimed as he caught hold of the man's scent buried in alcohol at a tavern. The black suit split his face as he opened the door and called out the man's name. "Hank Pym." The man at the bar looked at him with fear evident in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Hank stumbled out and then the door open up to show captain America standing there. "Oh shit." He cursed and stood up attempted to back away from the two. "Captain, what are you doing here?" He asked and was grabbed roughly by the black figure's unnaturally long arms and thrown threw the wall.

"Captain. As in Captain America?" Spider-Man asked and then jumped out the window shitting black bundles of webbing at Hank's limbs. "Giant man, I sentence you to death." His hands became clawed and he bent over to get ready to swipe at Hank's throat to end it quickly. His whole body gained in size and he felt a tingle in his scalp that warned him about Captain America attempting to catch his off guard. He launched himself into the air and then landed behind Captain America and an enlarging Hank Pym.

"Who are you?"

"Just your-not-so-friendly-venom." Venom said and launched webbing towards Captain American, who dodged. A giant fist came rocketing forward that venom was just able to dodge. He was outnumber facing a giant and a super soldier, but that didn't stop the crazed Spider-Man. He jumped back evading one of America's uppercuts and landed on a wall sticking to it instantly.

"Spider-Man?" Captain asked as Giant Man caught the black Spider-Man in his hands, and then watched as the black ooze crawled through his fingers and then up Giant Man's hand, arm, and the shoulder and began to choke him, spikes erupting him and into his neck. Giant Man let go of Peter who looked around scared for a moment, and then looked at Captain America who looked at him, and then threw his shield towards Peter who ducked under it, and then moved to the left as Captain America attempted to punch his head off. "Die." He finally caught him and began to pound him with his free hand, his left being used to choke Peter.

"Help me." Peter said weakly. His whole life was flashing in front of his eyes before darkness over took him.

Time Skip: 2 months

Peter awoke with a groan, and looked around. He had two pairs of handcuffs on, a straitjacket, and was chained upside down. "He's awake." He heard a gruff male voice call out and the door opened up. Seven people walked in and looked ashamed at Peter. Captain America, Janet Pym, Aunt May, Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Thor, and the Black Widow.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked shaking around attempting to break free. One of the guards laughed and Peter groaned. May was at his side talking to him.

"Peter, their saying your not only Spider-Man, but you tried to kill Hank Pym, is it true?" Peter looked around shiftily and mumbled something. "I'm sorry young man, what was that?" She yelled.

"Maybe." Peter said clearly and then mumbled something else.

May grabbed his ear and spoke in a calm voice that threatened to yell at any moment. "What was that?"

"I said that the bastard deserved every thing he got, even if I wasn't the one to do it." Captain America raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"The suit my father designed. It feels so good, but at a price no one should have to pay. Limited control over your actions, impulse control is simply destroyed, all emotions, besides rage, are nulled. The things you do can not be stopped, only a piece of you exist in the suit. One reason to live and after that is gone, you continue to go down the list of your goals."

Tony Stark took a moment to take in what he had said in. "What was it designed for?"

"To cure all diseases." Peter spoke as he looked at the Black Widow. "Well hello there, and here I thought I would end up looking at this men the rest of my life. So..." He dragged out the word.

"To answer your question you're officially in The Ultimates." Nick Fury's first words sent shivers down Peter's back. "You see your aunt here decided the risk of you running around unsupervised causing havoc to the town was to great. So she declared you emancipated, and since you are legal your mine." He looked at Peter's shocked face.

"Aunt May how could you?" He asked in a daze. Somewhere down in his mind he knew the answer. It wasn't that she was a bad Aunt, she just wouldn't be able to explain his injuries, or why he missed school so much, or why he came into the house at all times of the night. "I see, When can I be released from this cell?" The question was one of honestly.

"Depends." Fury's words enraged Peter. Who proceeded to rip the straitjacket, and the handcuffs off, the only thing stopping him from killing fury were the three military rifles pointed at his head, and the chains locking him in place.

"Aunt May, leave." He growled out and ripped the chains from the wall. He watched her run out of the room, and then he ducked under the flying bullets, and then used the very chains that bound him to knock the rifles away. "What do you mean depends?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I mean it depended if you were to control yourself and not attempt to escape, which you just did. Tony activate the Slayers." The next thing Peter felt was extreme pain, but he continued to walk forward. Captain America cracked his knuckles, while Janet shrunk herself, Tony backed away, The Black Widow pulled out a round ball, and Thor pulled out his hammer.

"Who said I'm going to escape?" Peter asked and pulled the chains off of him. "I may just want to stretch." Peter then jumped above the group and picked up the Military Rifles. "What are these Mp5s?" He asked, and then threw them to the wall. "I'm in."

"Like you had a choice." Fury mumbled.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"Nothing."

"What I thought, now how much does it pay?"

"Depends on what you do."

"What will I do?"

"Stay out of the way, and let the adults handle business."

"Asshole." Peter said and followed the group out of the room, and to the headquarters.


End file.
